Ghoulfriends
by soulripper13
Summary: a new student is arriving to Grimwood's Finishing school for ghouls. not big info itself, but the student is best friends to one of the current girls, and they haven't seen each other in years, this gives them a chance to bond and get closer.(contains girl/girl romance)
1. Prolouge

It was a musky foggy day at Grimwood's, but the weather was always creepy. Gym class just finished and the girls were showering in the changing room. Sibella ran a cloth across her curvy chest causing the soap suds to run down her stomach before falling to the floor, Phanty was washing her hair wring her white do, which had a blue highlight in the middle as soapy-water drizzled from her hair, Elsa was washing her arms, also being extremely careful, not to tear the stiches holding her together, Tanis was scrubbing her back with a brush, due to being undead all sort of bugs, made their home on her, lastly Winnie was in the corner combing the leftover soap suds from her fur. The young wolfgirl preferred keeping to herself when showering after class, it's not that she was antisocial; Winnie had a big mouth, a great sense of humor, and was close friends with the girls. Winnie was just uneasy about showering with them; It not that she was embarrassed of being naked around them, it that's she partially worried about one of them accusing her of peeking at them, maybe she was scared of being called a pervert but she was able to manage. The young wolf turned off the showerhead over her and reached for her towel drying herself before getting dressed. Winnie reached for her clothes putting her feet thru the leg holes of her white cotton panties pulling them up before pulling her dark blue dress overhead buttoning the collar as she reached for the final touch, her light blue neck bow running it thru the dress collar tying it in a knot. The young girl looked at herself in the mirror smoothing the creases from her garment as she brushed her hair, shaking her hair as the thick red hair curled. The young wolf wasn't one to care about appearance, but she did like presenting herself best as possible, especially considering this a finishing school.

"I'm Going to my room" Winnie said flinging her towel around her shoulder

"Okay, see you later" Tanis said drying off as Winnie walked down the decrypt halls of Grimwood's. Classes were over so Winnie had the whole rest of the day to herself. She usually spent it with her friends, but even she needed time alone. Winnie opened the door to her room and closing it behind it and plunged herself on her bed lying down taking a breath, every muscle in her body loosening up in relaxation. The peace was cut off by a knock on the young girls door

"Who is it?" Winnie asked somewhat irriated

"It's Miss Grimwood" the voice said as Winnie got up

"Sorry, come in" Winnie said formally as the headmistress entered the room

"What can I do for you?" Winnie asked in a formal tone

"Nothing, I just have some information, you might find interesting" Miss Grimwood stated causing Winnie to gain intrest

"Really, what is it?" The wolfgirl asked

"We're getting a new student" Miss Grimwood said as Winnie sat down

"Oh, interesting" Winnie said laying back down on her bed

"I was reading her file, and she knows you" Miss Grimwood replied

"Really?" Winnie said interested as Miss Grimwood handed her an envelope as the young wolf carefully took it looking thru it. Winnie pulled out the sheet on the new student showing a green scaly girl about 10, reading the name _Chika Chupacabra _causing Winnie to drop the paper shocked

"Miss Grimwood, yo..you're kidding" Winnie stuttered

"Why Winnie, is there a problem?" Miss Grimwood asked concerned

"What no, she's one of my best Friends; I haven't seen her since I was Five" Winnie stated

"Well I'm sure you're eager to catch up with her, she'll be her in the morning" Miss Grimwood said as Winnie handed back to envelope as Miss Grimwood left the room. As soon as the headmistress was out of sight Winnie howled with excitement

_NOTE-(This request story features an OC(original character) created by majorallen at writing and was used with his permission__)_


	2. Childhood

Winnie was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling as she heard a soft knock on her wooden door. The young wolf looked at the door opening showing Tanis who standing in the doorway sucking her thumb

"Oh Hey Tanis" Winnie said to the young mummy in front of her chewing on her bandages

"So do you want anything?" Winnie asked confused as Tanis looked at her

"Miss Grimwood said you know the new student were getting" Tanis clarified her reason as Winnie looked at her putting on hand beside her gesturing for Tanis to sit down as the young mummy sat beside her

"Yeah, her name's Chika, she's the closest friend I've ever had" Winnie stated as Tanis lied besides her yawning

"Tell me about her as Winnie scooted from her

"Tanis, personal space" Winnie stated as Tanis blushed

"Sorry the young mummy replied sitting up cross legged as Winnie lied back down

"Like I said Chika was the closest friend, I've ever had, I used to hang with her all the time when my family lived in Mexico" Winnie explained

"You lived in Mexico?" Tanis said confused

"My Family moved around a lot, I haven't seen Chika since I was four" Winnie stated

"So how did you two meet?" Tanis asked eager about Winnie's childhood friend as Winnie smiled

"Well I might as well tell you the story of Chika" Winnie said telling Tanis the story

My family and I were moving; he thought Mexico would be a good choice, as a kid I moved around a lot. I got out of the van looking at the area around me

"Look boring" The younger wolf said to her father

"Maybe you're too young to appreciate it, but this place is full of culture" Mr. Wolf said as walking in the residence with his wife

"It's looks beautiful" Mrs. Wolf said carrying a bag in as the young wolf pouted

"The first couple of weeks were boring, but one day I met 'her' and made a good friend" Winnie told Tanis

"I'm gonna go for a walk" The girl said leaving the house pulling the top of her hoodie over her head as she walked kicking an empty soda can along the road muttering under her breath walking along the dry dirt road, the sun was beaming off her red curls, which were much shorter as she walked to the local pond picking up a handful of stones

"Stupid Mexico" Winnie muttered tossing a stones as it skipped across the water, Winnie tossed the stones, until she ran out. The girl bent over to get some more when she heard a stone splash across the water. This surprised Winnie who thought she was alone as she turned around. Winnie saw a young kid about her age, wearing a white T-Shirt, cargo pants and a blue baseball cap, having short black hair

"You surprised me" Winnie said to the kid

"Yeah, sorry about that" The kids said walking beside Winnie handing her a stone as she took it from the kids hand skipping it

"Name's Winnie" the wolfgirl said

"Chika" The scaly kid replied

"What kind of monster are you?" Winnie asked as Chika blushed

"Chupacabra" Chika replied as the two skipped stones.

Winnie looked at Tanis

"So you two met skipping stones" Tanis stated

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" Winnie asked confused

"No" Tanis stated

"So back to the story, Chika and I quickly became friends, and we hung out a lot, there's was just one thing I didn't know about Chika at the time" Winnie stated

"She had bad breath" Tanis guessed

"No" Winnie said confused

"Ingrown Toenail" Tanis guessed again

"Not even close" Winnie replied

"Third Nipple" Tanis guessed again

"Stop guessing and I'll tell you" Winnie said irritated


	3. Misunderstanding

Tanis quickly became quiet

"It was a good month after we met" Winnie replied continuing the story

"Me and Chika quickly became friends, and one of us was rarely seen without the other" Winnie stated

"What was her secret" Tanis asked impatient as Winnie snapped

"LET ME TELL THE FUCKING STORY!" Winnie outbursted as Tanis remained quiet, considering she pissed the girl off as the you wolf took a deep breath

"Sorry Tanis, I'll skip the detail, what I didn't know was that Chika was girl at the time" Winnie said in a disappointed tone

"Sorry" Tanis replied

"It has nothing to do with you, it's like I said, before I found out we became REALLY close" Winnie stated

"How did you find out, did she tell you?" Tanis asked gaining interest in the story

"It was hot and sunny summer day and I was just finishing out my chores

"I'm going out to play" The 5 year old wolf said to her parents

"Just be back before sunrise" Mr. Wolf said as the young girl walked down the dry dirt path from her house. The young wolf walked to a metal fence where she commonly met Chika as she walked up Winnie, the proceeded to walk around the outskirts of the town holding hands

"So Chika, anything new with you" Winnie stated as she smiled

"My family has been talking about digging a hole for a pool" Chika said

"That would be so much fun" Winnie said ecstatic as they proceeded walking as they came to the pond where they first met, the area was a common place to hang out

"What does any of this have to do with Chika being a girl?" Tanis asked losing interest as quickly as she gained it

"Fine, I guess story telling isn't interesting so I'll be blant, I kissed her" Winnie replied

"You KISSED her" Tanis said in disbelief

"Like kissed on the lips" Tanis added

"I didn't know she was a girl" Winnie replied in defense

"How do you make that mistake?" Tanis asked confused

"Her attire, her short hair, I always thought she was a boy" Winnie replied in defense getting off the bed reaching for a book pulling out a photo

"Look at her picture, Doesn't she somewhat look like a boy?" Winnie asked

"I Guess YOU could make that mistake, but I don't see it" Tanis replied

"Just leave me alone" Winnie stated as The Mummy got off the bed walking out the door

"Maybe You'll get a chance to make things right" Tanis said before closing the door. Winnie was left on her bed the lamp shining on her. Winnie felt so stupid that year, she couldn't even recognize her best friend was a girl, at first glance it's understandable but a couple month. Kissing Chika had to be the stupidest thing she ever did, especially considering she kissed another girl. Winnie just realized she had to let it go, after all she couldn't change the past, and after all it was actually kind of funny. Winnie wished she could remember to look on Chika's face, she never knew if Chika found the moment shocking but who knows. Tommorow she was coming to the school, and Winnie was eager to be reunited with her best friend, after all despite the kiss, they had a lot of fun moments together. Their kiss would probably just be something to laugh about. All of this circled the young wolfs head as she got under the bed sheets flicked off the lamp and proceeded to sleep


	4. Chika Chupacabra

The sun illuminated the insides of the school as Winnie got off her bed stretching. The young wolf was ecstatic to be reunited with her friend as she walked thru the school halls and walked down the stairway reaching the main room. The ghoul made her way to the kitchen opening the rusted refrigerator pulling out a carton of milk. Winnie walked to the cabinet pulling up a glass and opening the carton as the milk flowed thru the tab filling the glass. She then held the glass up to her mouth taking a long sip.

Miss Grimwood entered the room

"Oh Winnie, I didn't expect to see you up so early on Saturday" Miss Grimwood stated

"I was eager to see my friend, is she here yet?" Winnie asked hopefully

"No, she should be dropped off at the bus stop soon" Miss Grimwood responded informing Winnie as she looked at her

"Can I meet her there, please" Winnie asked hopefully as the old witch smiled

"If it means that much to you, I see no reason why you can't meet her and bring her, plus it would save a trip" Miss Grimwood decided

"Thank you" Winnie replied finishing her glass as she placed it in the sink walking to the main door exiting the school. The young girl walked down the dirt path into the outskirts of town making her way to the bus stop. The area wasn't in the actual town so Winnie wasn't worried about being seen, plus locals knew rumors about Grimwoods. She waited on the splintered wooden bench examining the graffiti on the wooden seat, there was a phone number, some vulgar words and carvings with resembled a skull. Winnie sat for a good hour before the bus arrived. Winnie remained cool on the outside but was giddy as a school…ghoul to see her friends as the figure got off the bus holding two suitcases

"Winnie, Is that you?" the young Chupacabra said walking to the werewolf as they exchanged a hug

"Wow Look at you Chika, You've changed so much" Winnie said amazed at the difference from when she last saw her friend. Chika's hair was now long and straight, her back and tail now had spikes growing on them as opposed to little bumps, and she wore an orange blouse and a pink skirt. Ditching the sweatpants and undershirt, she always wore as a kid.

"And Look at you Winnie" Chika said to the wolf who also changed from her perception of her

"So wait, are you in Grimwood's too?" Chika asked

"Of course, she sent me down here to pick you up" Winnie said as Chika smiled

"Well take me to the School, I Can't wait to meet your friends" Chika said as Winnie escorted her up the dirt hill. The two came to the school as Winnie opened the door as Chika entered admiring the décor as a purple bat flew down the stairs transforming in front of them

"Hey Sibella" The werewolf said as she looked at the green scaled girl

"Who's this?" Sibella asked looking at the new girl as she blushed

"This is Chika, She's a friend from my past" Winnie stated

"Nice to meet you" Chika said extending her hand to shake with the vampire

"Let me introduce you to the others" Sibella said escorting Chika to the den with Winnie where the other three were. Tanis was watching Cartoons; Elsa was playing checkers with Phanty as the two walked up to them. Winnie proceeded to leave the room so Chika could introduce herself to them all

"Great to meet you Chika" Phanty said as the new girl smiled

"Thanks" Chika replied as Winnie walked back into the room

"Where were you?" Chika asked confused

"Talking to Miss Grimwood, she wanted me to lead you to your room" Winnie replied

"Well then Winnie, show me my bedroom" Chika asked kindly as Winnie smiled

"Sure" Winnie said leading the girl upstairs.


	5. Getting Settled In

The young wolf walked up the stairs leading the green scaled girl as she was holding Winnie's hand. Eventually they came to a wooden door

"It's right thru here" Winnie said placing her paw on the rust-coated knob; opening the door as it made a squeaky sound. Chika looked at the empty room

"I Love it" Chika said admiring the room as she set her suitcase down

"So how do classes work?" Chika asked sitting down on the comfy bed, laying down.

"Well There no classes today, due to the weekend, but Monday thru Friday we have gym class, Ballet practice, Art class, lunch, Music class then Home economics" Winnie filled in as Chika just sighed

"mmmm… Winnie, feel this mattress" Chika gestured for the wolf to sit as she scooted over as Winnie placed her rear on the mattress. It was softer then hers; most of the furniture was used so it was luck of the draw. Winnie was partially jealous; her bed had a hole in the mattress and a spring poking out the side. This one was nearly perfect expect for a few stains but the sheets covered that

"Remember in Mexico, how we used to have sleepovers" Chika said as Winnie remembered those childhood days. Staying up late and eating the baked Treats the Chika's mother made.

"Yeah I remember, does your mother still make those doughnuts?" Winnie asked

"Of course, which reminds me" Chika said pulling a paper bag from the suitcase

"She made these for the road" Chika said opening the bag and handing Winnie a pastry as she sniffed it

"I really missed you mom's cooking" Winnie said

"Likewise, the chili your other made, amazing" Chika complemented which was true; everyone in Winnie's village liked the chili her mom made as Winnie took a bite from the glazed ring. The young wolf's taste buds perked remembering the great taste

"I Think we should have a sleepover tonight just you and me" Chika proposed

"Really, you think so?" Winnie asked

"It'll be just like the old times" Chika said as Winnie smiled

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" Winnie replied as Chika clapped her hands happily

"Great" the scaly girl said ecstatic as Winnie looked at her

"I'm Sorry, it just… I haven't seen you in so long" Chika added

"Well that is true, we used to be inseparable" Winnie stated

"Tell me about it, When you left I felt a part of myself leaving" Chika said

"That's really deep" Winnie said taking another bite

"Well you taught me so much, and you were the first real friend I ever had" Chika said

"Likewise, when we first met, I was a shy girl who always kept her head down, but you always saw me as more than that" Winnie stated

"So, what are the plans for today?" Chika asked

"Well, me and the ghouls were going to go swimming in the lake, you're more than welcome to join" Winnie proposed as Chika pulled a red one piece from her suitcase

"I got it last month" Chika said

"I bet You'll look good in it" Winnie complemented as Chika blushed

"Stop it" she said flattered

"Well we're meeting downstairs, so get changed and come down if you want to come" Winnie said exiting the room. Winnie approached her bedroom opening the door as she opened her dresser pulling out a baby blue one piece which had an attachable skit. The girl pulled her tattered dark blue dress overheard tossing it on the bed and rolled her white cotton panties down her ankles placed them besides her dress. The young wolf stood in front of the mirror naked as she put her legs through the holes of her swimsuit pulling it up as she put her arms through the other set of holes as the suit snapped to her body. The young wolf admired herself before going downstairs where Sibella and Tanis were. The vampire was wearing a dark red two piece and Tanis was wearing her bandages, a pair of googles and a snorkel as Winnie sat beside them

"Where's the new kid?" Sibella asked

"she should be down soon" Winnie replied


	6. A Quick Dip

Eventually Elsa and Phanty made their ways to the den where the other three were waiting.

"Nice Bikini Sibella" Phanty to the young vampire as she smiled

"Thanks" Sibella replied complemented Chika came down the stairs wearing her red swimsuit which fit the curves on her body nicely as Winnie couldn't help but wolf whistle as the other looked at her

"What?" Winnie asked in defense as the others smiled

"Nothing" Phanty replied wearing a white two piece

"Let's just go swimming" Elsa replied wearing a dark green one piece as the girls agreed making their way out of the school walking down the dirt path to a lake nearby where the girls swam commonly. The Lake was fairly small and more of a pond than an actual lake but they called it a lake as they walked to it seeing a group of boy in it wearing blue swimming trunks

"Oh Great, the ghouls are here" Tug replied annoyed to see the girls

"Oh, quit being sore with us" Tanis pouted

"Who's the new kid" Grunt asked looking to the Green scaled girl as Miguel looked at her

"Chupacabra" Miguel said as the others looked at him

"What, My Uncle lives in Mexico" Miguel said looking to Tug as he nodded

"I'm Surprised you knew that" Chika said as Tug looked at the girls

"We're swimming so beat it" Tug told the girls as Winnie crossed her arms

"You boys don't own the Lake" the wolf replied

"Pond" Jamal corrected her

"Whatever" The fur-clad girl repeated

"We're not moving" Tanis added as Tug Stood up

"Come on boys, We Don't want to catch their odor" Tug replied as the Cadet exited the pond as the girls entered the water.

"Don't give the Cadets any mind" Winnie told Chika as she nodded as they girls made their way into the pond. They proceed to play in the water. The girls spent a good hour before Winnie swim towards the dirt

"I have to pee, I'll be right Back" Winnie said as Chika swam to her standing up

"I have to go too" Chika said realizing the feeling in her loins

"Okay" Winnie said confused at Chika's decision to go with her as the two walked towards the woods

"I should've gone before I changed" Winnie said as Chika shrugged

"There's no way you could've known" Chika replied walking with Winnie

"But I'm wearing a one piece, One of the down sides to being a ghoul" Winnie replied to her scaly friend

"Just scoot the front and squat" Chika told Winnie giving her advice

"I don't want you watching me" Winnie sternly told the girl

"Yeah, because you squeezing your lemon is something I want to see?" Chika joked as she turned back walking away finding a secluded area to do her business. Chika came to a tall bush scooting her swimsuit front to the edge as she squatted taking a breath. After she was done she stood up adjusting the front of her suit walking to Winnie who was doing the same

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever done" Winnie said surprised in what she did

"You liked it, didn't you" Chika replied gently smacking Winnie's Rear as her back straighten with shock.

"Let's get back to the others" Winnie said as the two headed back to the pond where the other four were playing.

"There you two are" Tanis said floating in the water

"Hey if It's Okay with you girls I'm gonna unpack" Chika said walking back to the school

"See you at the school" Sibella said sitting on the edge

"Something seems weird about Chika" Phanty said as Winnie quickly turned to Phanty

"What are you saying" Winnie asked the ghost annoyed

"I'm just saying, something seems a little off" Phanty explained

"Chika Is my BEST FRIEND, and I haven't seen her in YEARS, you not talk bad about her" Winnie said standing for her friend

"Okay sorry" Phanty said


	7. Laundry

Chika walked into the school wearing her damp bathing suit as she saw Miss Grimwood stirring a huge cast iron cauldron with a green dragon by her side

"Oh, so you must be Chika Chupacabra" The witch said to the Green scaled girl smiled

"Yes, and I Take it you're Miss Grimwood" Chika said curtsying in her swimsuit formally

"Welcome to my Finishing school" Miss Grimwood said string the pot

"Miss Grimwood, What's in the pot?" Chika asked as the witch looked at her

"I'm washing the girl's Laundry" The headmistress replied as she patted the dragon on the head

"Okay Matches" Miss Grimwood said to the dragon as she held up the pole with a piece of clothing on the other side, matches shot a hot mist from his mouth drying the outfit. The two repeated these steps until the basket was full of clothes

"Now to take this up to the girl's rooms" Miss Grimwood said picking up the basket

"I'll Do It Miss Grimwood, I'm younger than you" Chika said to witch as she smiled

"That's so nice of you to offer" Miss Grimwood said handing her the basket which had 5 smaller baskets in it

"One you go down the hall you'll see a room full of sand, That's Tanis', then a steel plated door then leads to staircase going to the basement, that's where Elsa stays, Then on the second floor you'll find Phanty's room and Sibella's right across the hall; Lastly Winnie's is on the third floor" Miss Grimwood Told Chika as she smiled

"Okay Miss Grimwood" Chika replied walking down the hall placing the baskets in each girl's room. Chika entered Tanis' room running her toes thru the sandy floor admiring the detail, setting one of the baskets on the floor. She than approached the metal door walking downstairs to Elsa's room which resembled a lab from an old horror movie. Chika made her way to Sibella's room which was designed in a gothic style; Phanty's room was well kept. She then approached Winnie's room last on the route turning the knob entering the room. Winnie's room had a bed, The bed was bigger than the one in Chika's room but the springs in the mattress were pressured. Chika placed her palms on the bed pushing as the bed made a squeaking sound

"What are you doing in my room?" Chika heard as she turned seeing Winnie dripping water

"Miss Grimwood was washing clothes and I offered to bring them up" Chika replied in defense as Winnie chuckled

"I'm kidding" The wolf girl said as Chika handed her the basket

"How did you get up here without me seeing you?" Chika asked

"I must've passed you while you were dropping off Laundry" Winnie said setting the clothes on her bed proceeding to fold them

"Need help" Chika offered as Winnie shrugged

"Sure why not" The young wolf replied as Chika walked up to her pulling a shirt out folding it

"So what do you think of Miss Grimwood?" Winnie asked folding a pair of shorts

"She nice" Chika said reaching into the basket pulling out a pair a panties laughing showing the to Winnie, they were pink with a white ribbon on the front

"I never would've guessed" Chika said as Winnie blushed

"Shut up" The wolf said softly

"I always thought you were the boyshorts type" Chika said as Winnie snatched the underwear

"Are you gonna help fold my clothes or just laugh at my undies?" Winnie asked

"I'm sorry, you're right" Chika said as they continued folding clothes as Winnie folded the last shirt

"So whose room are we having the sleepover in?" Chika asked

"Yours, If I can sleep on a better bed, I'm in" Winnie said


	8. Edge of Confession

It was later in the night. The Girls were finishing up supper as Chika ran her spoon thru her soup raising the metal piece to her lips

"This soup was delicious Miss Grimwood" Chika said complementing the witch as she smiled to the green scaly girl

"Thank you Chika" Miss Grimwood said wiping her mouth with a napkin

"Miss Grimwood, if It's no trouble may I please be excused to the restroom" Chika replied as Grimwood nodded

"Gracias" Chika replied standing up walking away

"I said it before and I'll say it again, something seems a little off with you friend Winnie" Phanty replied

"Phantasma, what do you mean?" Miss Grimwood asked stirring her tea

"I'm just saying I've noticed Chika acts a little weird, especially in front of Winnie" The ghost said

"She hasn't seen me in years; Chika was a really close friend, she's probably just nervous" Winnie told Phanty

"Phanty, could you keep your nose to yourself" Sibella said sipping her tea

"I'll Tell you what Panty, Next Time I'm alone with Chika, I'll tell her, what you said and ask her if something's up" Winnie said standing up walking away.

Chika was in the bathroom sitting on the toilet, not doing anything but just thinking, about herself, her friendship with Winnie, but what was currently on her mind was that kiss years ago. Chika never knew Winnie thought she was a boy until she told her, right after the moment. The truth was Chika liked it, the feeling of a set of lips against hers. Was Chika in love with her…she didn't even know herself. Both of them were girls and close friends at that, Even if Chika was sure of her feelings, she Couldn't tell Winnie, It might ruin they're friendship. All these thought circled Chika's head as she heard a knock on the bathroom door

"Who is it?" the girl asked as her friend responded from the side

"It's me, I Need to talk to you" Winnie said

"I'm Not decent" Chika fibbed as Winnie tapped her foot

"I'll wait" The wolf girl stated as Chika realized she was beat, did Winnie know about her feelings as she flushed the toilet to make her excuse sound belive opening the door as she straightened her skirt

"What do you want to talk about?" Chika asked keeping a cool head

"Phanty said she's noticed you being quote unquote weird around me" Winnie said

"I just haven't seen you in so long and-that's what I said, it's not weird" Winnie interrupted

"So, about the sleepover?" Chika asked

"I'll be there right after I shower" Winnie said walking back to her room. Chika made her way down to her bed room smoothing the sheets on her bed. She then changed into her sleepware a silk red nightgown ventually waiting for Winnie, the moon rose as the young wolf finally entered wearing an oversized T-Shit which reached to her knees and a pair of cotton panties

"So what do you want to do first?" Winnie asked Chika sitting by her

"You smell like watermelon" Chika replied sniffing the area

"That's my body wash" Winnie replied as X=Chika was in a daze smelling her hair

"I Love watermelon" Chika said as she backed away

"Sorry, I Don't know what came over me" Chika replied

"It's cool. So what side of the bed do you want?" Winnie asked as Chika blushed

"You mean we're sleeping together?" Chika said

"Of Course, there's only one bed, plus we slept together as toddlers" Winnie said

"Well, I prefer the left" Chika said rubbing her arm

"Chika, I Think there IS something wrong with you" Winnie said confused

"What do you mean?" Chika asked

"I just dismissed it as not seeing me in a while made you uneasy, but you seem to be uneasy around me, especially when I mentioned you sniffing my hair and us sharing the bed" Winnie concluded

"Okay fine Winnie, You win, there IS something" Chika replied

"What is it?" Winnie asked concerned

"You have to promise not to tell" Chika replied

"Of Course" Winnie stated


End file.
